There exists systems for computerized automation of operations and processes in industrial or other commercial enterprises. Examples of such existing systems are those available from SAP AG in Walldorf (Baden) Germany. Some of the existing systems are intended for use with the logistic procedures and operations that are common in manufacturing processes and they are therefore typically used in production plants. Other systems, or components of systems, are intended for use in the logistic management of products that have already been manufactured. They are therefore typically used in warehouses, distribution centers and other facilities where goods may be inspected, repacked and moved to particular storage locations while awaiting shipment.
The distribution of responsibilities and functionality between these two categories of systems is based on the way that these industries have emerged and developed historically. That is, over decades in the past, production plants and similar facilities have carried out their operations according to well-established routines that involve the basic steps of making the product. Improvements in technology have changed the way certain tasks are performed, but the general logistic view of how the core constituents of the manufacturing process is carried out has not changed as significantly. Similarly, warehouses have traditionally been viewed as facilities mainly for logistic management of goods without significant modification and, thus, essentially non-manufacturing in nature.
This view is reflected in the existing systems for controlling manufacturing processes. The computer model they use for the different components of the process are typically specialized and heavily flavored by the traditional manufacturing view. Systems for warehouse management, in contrast, have other computer models that are targeted toward managing the logistics of storing and eventually delivering goods. A disadvantage of existing systems, then, is that they are designed and configured for only their type of process and lack flexibility in adapting to new demands in the industry and the marketplace that challenge the traditional views.
Existing systems often work with delivery documents to initiate physical operations. One disadvantage with this approach is that it may not reflect how the individual steps of a complex operation fit together. Also, the reporting of the performed operation may be at the same level as the planning, which can be a disadvantage if the execution does not exactly match the planned operation, because the information about the initially planned operation may be entirely or partly lost. Also, the approaches for confirming the physical operation, updating inventory and determining costs may lack sufficient flexibility to apply to a broad range of implementations.